Drasila Contessa
"One in every few hundred people in the Commonwealth is a sociopath. Of those, a few have adapted and learned of social interaction well enough to blend in with the rest of our society. Even fewer actually manage to become popular, high ranking officials in our system...and one, is now searching to destroy it" -Report on Drasila Contessa, made by the Commonwealth's security forces- '''Drasila Contessa '''is a citizen of the Commonwealth and previously a high-ranking member of the nation's internal security administration. After the events of the Last Light however, she has become a dangerous menace whose only mission seems to be destroying the same system she had worked for for decades. Like many others showing personality disorders or mental issues, Drasila was brought to Redamon Prime when young to receive psionic treatment which would create a barrier around her more dangerous impulses and thus make her an useful member of society. A dormant psionic herself, it is believed that the Zracon attack during the Last Light incident not only shattered this barrier, but also worsened Drasila's condition, to the point where she now wants nothing more than to get revenge on those who dared to play with her mind. Known history Youth After destroying nearly all documents and information about her past, it is quite difficult to create a proper biography of Drasila. Born in Redamon Prime sometime during the latter half of the 23rd century, she was the lone daughter of a wealthy family with close relations with the psionics of the Crystal Pyramid. At the age of 7, Drasila's teachers began to be aware of her strange behaviour and reactions to what happened around her. Nearly killing the dog of a classmate during a birthday party (and wounding one of the parents as they tried to get her away from the animal), Drasila was soon taken to a specialized centre, where medics gave to Drasila's parents the news they had been dreading: Their daughter was a sociopath and her condition might get worse unless something was done and fast. It was during that time that the psionics of Redamon Prime were starting to use their mental powers to help with the treatment of mental diseases and personality disorders. With great care, they began to issolate the most dangerous thoughts, placed mental barriers and slowly worked the blonde's mind until they felt she was up to the standard expected for any other member of the Commonwealth. The Golden Girl While it was later discovered that Drasila still had a lot of trouble understanding social conventions, the experience still changed her. Focused solely on her work, she quickly became one of the most brilliant students in Redamon Prime. Drasila watched the people around herself, imitated their moves and behaviour in particular situations, specially that behaviour which seemed to please society the most. In a matter of years, she built for herself a persona which would catch the eye of everyone around her. Intelligent, funny and cultured, her homeworld soon became to small for her. No reports survive of Drasila's rise to power, of how she ended up working under the wing of the prime minister of that time, Takumi Ishii. Changing her persona easily to please the needs of her new boss, the blonde soon became like a shadow for Ishii, one he worked close to, yet never trusted entirely. Every few years, Drasila returned to Redamon Prime to continue with her "treatment". Despite her nearly-perpetual smiles, reports of some of the psionics who worked on her felt faint trails of resentment and even some loathing inside the blonde's mind. These would be the seeds which would later grow as the Zracon Union sent their last attack to the Commonwealth. Last Light Right at the very heart of Ortus during the events of the Last Light, Drasila (as a dormant psionic) was also affected by the Zracon's single command. More than that, it seemed the psionic wave shattered all the barriers built over the years, activated her mental powers and altered her persona forever. As a high ranking member of the Commonwealth's secret services, and someone who worked closely to the nation's prime minister, it was easy for Drasila to search and "deal" with many officials before they could be aware of the attack. Some even argue that she made sure news of attacks across the Commonwealth would reach the capital late. All the while, she quickly deleted documents and calmly plotted the best ways to murder his previous friends and companions. Due to the chaos and mayhem of those days, it is impossible to know what death were really the work of Drasila herself. Many argue that her work was more indirect, as she secretly showed incoming assassins the spots where some high-ranking members of the government were trying to hide or mount a defence. Either way, by the time the smoke settled, anyone who would have known about Drasila's involvement was dead, leaving Drasila free to "return to her duties" while she continued to plot what to do next. Still wearing her pleasant mask, Drasila now turned her attention to getting revenge on the Commonwealth for daring to play with her mind. Instead of personally killing others, the blonde worked indirectly, very rarely being in a planet when the murder took place. Alarming reports of kidnapped children also started to become normal, the people who did so often ending up murdered by Drasila herself so they would not reveal her identity. These children, surprisingly, would soon be returned to their parents (mostly high-ranking members of the Commonwealth's government), only to find out their sons and daughters had changed. A few even murdered their own parents, their minds changed after Drasila decided to pay the nation with their same coin. As she directed the same people who were trying to hunt her down, Drasila always remained one step ahead of any squad sent to catch her. Indeed, several times she left false culprits for marshals to catch, only to find out weeks later new murders and kidnappings. Those who got to close to finding the truth "disappeared", their bodies never found again. Discovery (will be completed after learning of what happens during the next episode) Category:Characters Category:Members of the Commonwealth Category:Humans Category:Psionics